


The Adventures of Banginho and a Six Year Old Jeongin

by SelenexKat



Series: Banginho and a six-year-old Jeongin [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But he's becoming savage, Chan is Jeongin's dad, Fluff, Fluffy, I Tried, I imagine Chan as a panicked gay, Jeongin is six years old, Jeongin is the cutest kid, M/M, Might add more tags later bye, Oops where did all my uwus go, Still learning how to tag, still adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenexKat/pseuds/SelenexKat
Summary: A book of drabbles based on my AU where Jeongin is the cutest kid to ever exist and Chan is always panicked because of Minho





	1. Helloooooo

Hey everyone!

I'm finally starting this book :)

These will be drabbles so they'll probably all be less than 1000 words (I suck at writing anyway that's as far as I'll get).

Please request prompts for me to do!!

Actually please I don't have any ideas.


	2. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin likes playing "The Floor is Lava" and Chan is a monster apparently...idk where I'm going with this.

Chan and Jeongin were sitting on the couch watching anime, because what better father and son bonding activity is there. Suddenly, Chan had an idea.

“Hey Jeonginie, do you want to make a pillow fort?”

“Really? Can we?” Jeongin perked up at the idea.

“Yep. Jeongin, I want you to get every pillow and blanket you can find okay? I’ll make the fort.”

Jeongin didn’t need to be told twice, he ran off towards the bedrooms, squealing in excitement. Chan went to the kitchen and started getting the dining table chairs to build the walls of their fort. When Jeongin came back, tower of pillows in his arms and a trail of blankets behind him, the two started working hard to build their fort. It took awhile, but they finally finished. Jeongin even got some of his stuffed animals to “guard” the fort.

“Hey daddy… THE FLOOR IS LAVA!” Jeongin screamed and ran into the small fort.

“Oh no! I need to avoid the floor! Will Prince Jeongin let me in his castle so I won’t die to the lava?” Chan was about to enter the fort with Jeongin but was suddenly attacked with a stuffed animal.

“NOOOO! Daddy monster can’t come in Innie’s castle. Mr.Teddy and his friends will fight the monster!” Jeongin shouted and threw another stuffed animal at Chan, giggling at the same time.

Chan looked around. He had to find a place to avoid the lava right? Jeongin’s castle used the sofa and all the chairs so unless he wanted to climb a cabinet, there weren’t many options. Suddenly, Chan had an idea. He walked to the door separating the living room from the kitchen and jumped up and grabbed the doorframe.

“The Daddy monster has found a way to live!”

“Just wait until you fall and die in this lava you big mean monster!”

As Chan was gripping onto the door frame as hard as he could and trying to calculate how much longer he could probably hold on for until he had to condemn himself to death by the lava, he heard a key turning and unlocking the front door.

“Hello?” a soft voice suddenly spoke.

Chan heard the voice and was startled. So he did the only thing he could do, he let go of the door frame and fell down loudly while screaming. He looked to the door and saw Minho standing there with a confused expression. Now Chan had just finally accepted that what he felt for the other was a crush, so he was still going through the “try to seem cool to impress your crush phase.” Being seen by Minho squealing as he fell from the door frame wasn’t really something he had planned.

“Umm…” Chan quickly got up to his feet. “Hey Minho... so what are you doing here?” Chan could feel a blush on his cheeks as he tried to calm himself down.

“You invited me over for dinner today? I’m sorry to intrude you just weren’t opening the door.” Minho took in the sight of pillows and blankets around the living room with Jeongin hiding in them. “Okay so I feel like I shouldn’t question what is going on right now.”

“IT WAS JEONGIN’S IDEA,” Chan blurted out quickly, cheeks turning even redder. 

Jeongin poked his head from the fort of cuddliness, “Sure dad, blame it on the 6 year old.”

“You’re such a dork it’s adorable. Can I join?”

Was it even possible for Chan to get even redder?

~~~~~~~

“We must put an end to the daddy monster!”

Minho had joined Jeongin in attacking Chan with stuffed animals. Chan was trying his best but obviously a 2 versus 1 situation wasn’t the best to be in. He let one more stuffed animal hit him, until he dramatically fell to the ground.

“I’m dying help me Jeongin.”

“Nope.” Jeongin just laughed and threw another stuffie at Chan.

“I can’t believe this, betrayed by my own son.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!~  
> Feel free to leave me any requests you have!!  
> I'll try to post as often as I can but please don't be suprised if I disappear for like months >_<  
> (Also I feel like this chapter was very rushed I'm sorry)


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long I'm sorryyyyyy  
> School has been stressful and honestly? I feel like my writing has gotten worse lately...  
> Welp here's a very short Halloween thing

Halloween, the night for kids to go trick-or-treating in their costumes, going from house to house, asking for candy. Jeongin, like any other kid, loved Halloween. A night where Jeongin could get all the candy he wanted? Yes please. (Although Chan did limit the amount of candy allowed to be eaten at a time.) 

“DADDY!!!” Jeongin’s scream could be heard throughout the house.  
“OH MY GOD JEONGIN WHAT IS IT,” Chan jumped up from the couch where he had been sitting talking to Minho and sprinted to Jeongin’s room, Minho quickly behind him. Chan threw open the door to Jeongin’s door, worried. “What happened?! Are you okay?”  
In the room, Jeongin was laying on his bed, his closet door was open.  
“I need a new Halloween costume!! I don’t fit my duckie costume anymore,” Jeongin whined sadly.  
Chan turned to Minho, “Get ready, we’re going to the mall.”

Chan and Minho walked into the Halloween costume shop, following Jeongin, who was already happily looking at all the costumes.  
“What do you want to be this year baby?” Chan asked.  
Jeongin looked through a few aisles before turning to Chan. “I want daddy and Minho to decide!”  
“Okay then.” Chan looked at the costumes while Minho did the same and then grabbed one.  
“Minho! Look! Don’t you think Jeongin would make the most adorable puppy?”  
“I mean he would, but like… he would suit something way more cooler. I know! He could be a ninja!” Minho grabbed a ninja costume that he had spotted.   
“Are you saying puppies aren’t cool? And what do you mean Jeongin would be the most precious puppy.”  
“Sureeeeee. Chan, that kid has more sass than I did when I was his age. He would be the best ninja. Imagine him karate kicking a kid. Oh my god, we should sign him up for karate. I really want to see that.”  
“Nope, we are not letting Jeongin do karate.” Chan absolutely did not need a six year old practicing kicks and punches around the house or worse, on people.  
“Okay, but like a ninja is way more awesome, right Jeongin?”  
Jeongin looked between the two costumes for a minute, before grabbing both out of Minho’s and Chan’s hands. “I’m going to be a puppy ninja!” He smiled widely and bounced.   
“Well, I can’t say no to that can I?” Chan smiled fondly at Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on another story so look out for that omo  
> Leave me ideas please I'm uncreativeeeee  
> Happy Halloween =(^-^)=

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk with my lame self~  
> Twitter: @SelenexKat  
> Instagram: @likemate.stopprocrastinating


End file.
